Some machines, such as an elevator system, include a safety system to stop the machine when it rotates at excessive speeds or the elevator cab travels at excessive speeds or accelerations. Conventional safety systems include an actively applied safety system that requires power from travelling cables to positively actuate the safety mechanism or a passively applied safety system that requires power from travelling cables to maintain the safety system in a hold operating state. There is a need for a safety system with reduced complexity without the need for additional travelling cables or additional power wires to the elevator car and/or counterweight.